A Journey
by SFKHN
Summary: Perjalanan Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto menuju tiga negara demi mimpi dan misinya masing-masing.


Aloha! Halo! Anyyeong! Sawatdee ka!

Author abal balik lagi ke FNI dengan fanfic baru setelah mencampakkan fanfic lama yang gak beres-beres, hehe. Bagian pertama ini baru prolog, jadi ya pendek banget. Walaupun sekarang udah jadi siswa tingkat akhir di SMA dan lagi sibuk sama segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depan, gue harap fanfic ini akan selalu lancar diupdate, hihi. Oh, iya, ide buat nulis fanfic ini muncul karena akhir-akhir ini lagi keranjingan baca project "Setiap tempat punya cerita"-nya gagas media dan bukune. Buat yang gak tau itu apa, silahkan googling.

So, selamat membaca^^

* * *

**Title : A journey**

**Disclaimer : Tetep punya Om Masashi **

**Warning : Bahasa kacau, typos dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. DLDR.**

* * *

"Nak, kamu bener-bener mau pergi? Korea itu jauh, lho." Seorang wanita berumur pertengahan 30 menatap tas _backpack_ yang kembung di atas meja belajar di kamar putri satu-satunya yang bernuansa serba _pink_.

Sebuah kepala merah muda muncul dari balik pintu lemari yang terbuka, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya.

"Duh, percaya sama aku, Ma, aku udah 19 tahun, udah cukup dewasa buat bisa pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Lagian kan aku pergi cuma 15 hari, Ma, bukan setaun." Gadis itu terkikik, kemudian menatap ibunya penuh keyakinan. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas.

"Kamu kok liburan ke Korea segala, kayak di Indonesia gak ada tempat lagi aja."

Gadis itu kembali terkikik.

"Bukannya gitu, Ma, Mama sendiri tau kan aku udah rencanain ini dari jaman aku masih SMP."

Wanita itu kembali menghela napas, kali ini sambil membelai lembut rambut putri kesayangannya.

"Yaudah, Mama bisa apa lagi kalau kamu keras kepala begini. Pokoknya jaga diri baik-baik, Sakura."

"Siap, Kanjeng ratu!" Sakura memeluk ibunya sambil tersenyum girang.

* * *

Lelaki berambut gelap itu terduduk di tepi ranjang di kamarnya. Matanya terpaku menatap tas punggung hitam yang tampak penuh dan seonggok Nikon D600 yang didapat dari hasil menabung tergeletak di sebelahnya. Impiannya sejak di sekolah menengah sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ayahnya pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan marah lalu mendaratkan tamparan di pipi kanannya. Kata-kata menyakitkan yang ia dengar tentang anak tak tahu diuntung karena berhenti kuliah demi mimpi bodohnya menjadi fotografer yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah kembali terngiang.

Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul. Ia tahu ia bukan anak yang berbakti pada kedua orang tua seperti kakaknya yang menurut saja saat ditunjuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga dan sekolah di tempat yang telah ditunjuk sang ayah. Kemudian rasa bersalah itu seketika lenyap saat ia teringat mimpinya yang sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Ia sadar, saat ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, ia harus melepaskan sesuatu.

"Sasuke.." Suara lembut diiringi ketukan pelan di pintu kamar membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Masuk, Bu."

Wanita yang berambut sewarna dengannya muncul dari balik pintu, kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Bu," kata Sasuke pelan. Kemudian wanita itu menggeleng seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Nggak, Sasuke, gak perlu minta maaf. Mungkin saat ini ayah kamu memang kecewa, tapi ibu yakin kalau kamu berhasil jadi juara di sana, ayah kamu akan sama bangganya seperti Ibu."

Sasuke berkaca-kaca menatap ibunya, seketika seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Akhirnya ia bisa pergi menjemput impiannya ke Jepang tanpa beban.

* * *

_Aku nulis surat ini waktu Papa lagi tugas di Surabaya dan kalo Papa lagi baca surat ini, berarti aku lagi ada jauh dari rumah. Jaaauuuuuh banget. Aku minta maaf, Pa, aku gak pernah bilang tentang hal ini sebelumnya, tapi papa jangan shock! Sebenernya aku udah lama rencanain ini, bukan aku doang, sih, tapi sama Sasuke dan Sakura. Kami rencanain hal ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu, waktu kami masih di kelas 3 SMP. Sejak saat itu aku mulai nabung dan hari ini hasil kerja kerasku selama lima tahun itu akan aku nikmati, Pa. _

_Maaf, ya gak bisa ngajak Papa, tau sendiri kan tiket pesawat sekarang mahal, duit aku cuma cukup buat biayain aku doang, hehe. Lagian aku gak bakal datengin satu tempat aja, Pa. Aku bareng temen-temen bakal dateng ke tiga tempat, Korea, Jepang dan.… Thailand. Di tempat yang terakhir aku sebut itu aku akan coba cari mama. Oke, aku tau bakal sulit, Thailand emang gak segede Tanah Abang, tapi aku mau berusaha, Pa. Aku kangen banget sama mama. Aku yakin papa juga. Dan kalo aku berhasil ketemu mama, aku bakal ajak mama pulang ke Indonesia bagaimanapun caranya, aku janji! Tapi kalo aku gak ketemu mama, ah, doain aja biar ketemu, deh, Pa._

_Oh, iya, tadinya aku mau langsung telepon Papa aja. Tapi entah kenapa malah kepikiran bikin surat. Biar kayak di drama-drama gitu, deh, hihi. Eh, gak usah ngakak gitu, Pa, aku tau adegan drama gini dari Sakura, bukan berarti aku suka nonton drama. Pokoknya gak usah khawatir sama aku, Pa. Papa tau kan aku jago bela diri? Tenang aja, aku pulangnya bawa oleh-oleh kok._

_P.S:  
Selama aku gak di rumah, jangan makan indomi terus, Pa.  
Kalo aku bener-bener ketemu mama, aku sampein salam sayang dan kangen dari Papa. Oh, sama maafnya juga._

Naruto tersenyum puas memandang 'hasil karya'nya itu. Setelah melipatnya menjadi empat bagian, ia simpan surat itu di atas meja kerja di kamar ayahnya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah potret dirinya versi kecli bersama ayah dan ibunya dalam sebuah figura yang berdiri di samping tumpukan buku usang di meja kerja. Ia kemudian tersenyum pahit, dalam hati ia berjanji akan benar-benar menemukan sang bunda.

* * *

Bandara Soetta jam 10 malam masih tetap sibuk. Orang-orang masih berlalu lalang dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sementara itu, seorang lelaki tampak tak terpengaruh oleh suasana sekitarnya, ia asik duduk di lobi dengan _earphone_ di tellinganya sambil sesekali melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh dan mendapati perempuan berambut pink tersenyum riang ke arahnya.

"Hai, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hampir saja membalas sapaan perempuan itu saat tahu-tahu lelaki berkulit tan muncul di belakangnya dengan napas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Oh, mungkin dia memang berlari, dahinya yang berkeringat sedikit berkilau terkena cahaya lampu.

"Sori, telat." Ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat di kanan Sasuke.

"Santai aja, Nar, _flight_ kita masih sejam lagi, kok." Perempuan berambut pink itu masih memasang senyum riangnya. Sementara Sasuke tak menanggapi.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah lama merencanakan hal ini, _traveling_ bersama ke Negara yang paling ingin dikunjungi. Awalnya Paris, Roma dan Madrid adalah tujuan awal mereka. Sayang, suatu hal terjadi sehingga mereka harus mengubah destinasi. Tapi tak apa, yang penting mereka tetap melakukannya bersama.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka. Menunggu penerbangan menuju negeri ginseng yang akan menjadi tujuan pertama dari perjalanan 15 hari mereka. Perjalanan tentang mencari jati diri, menggapai mimpi dan arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

Mind to RnR?


End file.
